2012-07-19 Good To Be Home
"And," Scott adds, speaking down to an unconscious Jean Grey, as he's done for quite some time already today. "When you went to Columbia I was kind of certain you'd be leaving for good. I know it wasn't far, but I've always kind of been a bit worried you were going to leave. Go and see the world, help it and help our people in a different way. And I know I never can leave." Scott has at least had the decency to shower and shave by this point, he rests his elbow on the side of the bed and covers his mouth with his hand looking down at her. "I can't even really tell you now, even though you can't hear me." Beast who's wearing scrubs, didn't want to hover over Scott and Jean, so is off in the background working on runnng some tests. He's got a collection of holographic screens floating infront of him. Displaying various medical scans and tests that he's been running on Jean sicne her return. Basically just trying to confirm if it's really her or not. Blood sample comparisons between 'Classic Jean' and 'Phoenix Jean' are pulled forward from the numerous screens, and manipulted by Hank who's wearing a pair of gauntlets which allow him to manipulate the holograms without requiring forcefields to make them solid. Hank pauses a moment, looking back at Jean and pulls up his own file... and with a few dancing moves of his fingers he splices his genetic template with Jean's current one. A curious hrrrrm rumbles from his throat, before he banishes the screens with a wave of his hand. Hank slips off the gauntlets and turns, walking over to where Scott and Jean are. All of Hank's tests have come back matching Jean Grey. Last night she passed the major test of Wolverine's nose too. And now, as Scott is pouring out his heart to her, she stirs a little bit. Her head turns slightly, and her eyes move beneath the lids. "Hank," Scott says into a communicator linked with the back room. "I think she's coming to." But he doesn't realize he's already walking up to the pair. As she starts to wake up, Scott looks at her soberly and takes her hand. "Jean. Are you awake?" He hopes so, even if it'd be kind of embarrassing if she heard him. Of course, she could be a clone. Though given her saving of the mansion... it's unlikely. "I'm right here." Hank offers, resting his hand on Scott's shoulder, and giving it a firm squeeze of support. "Hey Jeanie." Beast offers to Jean softly. "I love the fashion makeover. The next time someone harasses me about my costume.... I'll have someone throw me into space." There is a slight groan, before Jean's eyes open to slits. "Did someone get the number of that dumptruck that hit me? I think the partial plate read H-U-L-K." Her lips curve in a faint, but genuine smile. Scott can feel that thing he was lacking for 10 days - the presence of her mind inside of his, just there, not probing. "Scott, Hank, is everyone ok? The meteor..." "Everyone's fine," Scott says taking Jean's hand softly. "You saved everyone, Jean." He squeezes the hand and then brushes some of the hair from the side of her face. "How do you feel?" "Some collateral damage to the mansion and grounds. No serious injuries or anything." Hank offers, as he moves to hop up and sit on the medbed next to them. "It's nice to have you back, Jeanie." Hank whispers, not wanting distract the two from their reunion. "Seems we had two return last night. Logan found his way home, we'll have to drop him in a town further away next time." "I feel tired," Jean admits. "But other than that, I feel amazing. It's good to be home." She looks surprised at news that Wolverine is back. "Logan's back? Are you sure I'm not still asleep?" she chuckles and squeezes both men's hands. "How long was I gone? I don't have a whole lot of," she searches for the right word, "perspective of things after Hulk hit me." "About a week." Inwardly, Scott wrankles as Logan's mentioned. He's not even sure that's a word, but it describes what his brain does at the utterance of his name. He says nothing. "I can't believe it. It's a miracle. Do you remember anything?" Hank gives Jean's hand a squeeze in return, a soft smile offered to her. "You didn't by chance land on a planet called 'Genesis' did you?" After all, Jean's entire genetic structure appears to be recently rejuvinated. Like the Genesis Effect from Star Trek. "Perhaps something involving a big flaming bird calling itself 'Phoenix'. And claiming to be fire and life incarnate." And packing a hell of a sound system under the hood. "Something saved me," Jean admits. "Something out there a, I'm not sure what but it called itself the Phoenix. I remember being pulled out of space, when I knew if I was there a moment more I would die. It brought me to a White Room, and I let it in. It helped me get whole again. It's still with me. It's like a force of some sort. I think it's augmented me." Well duh. If she was able to catch a 32 foot flaming meteor and spend 10 days in the vacuum of space, that's well beyond her old power levels. Scott realizes he's awkwardly rubbing Jean's hand with his thumb, subconsciously overcome with thankfulness that she's okay. He releases her hand slowly as he listens to her explanation. It's amazing. But so is being returned from death. Or near death. "Do you have any idea where it came from? Does it ...talk to you?" Hank offers a thoughtful hmmm, listening to Jean's story. So whatever it is, it did 'fix' her. Even augmented her. His mind going elsewhere for a moment, but trying to avoid projecting his thoughts. After all, Jean was a telepath. Who knows what she might be capable of now. "White Hot Room?" Hank asks, snapping out of his thoughts. "Anything you can tell us about it might be valuale." Note to self, research mythological phoenixes as well. "Yes and no. It's me. We're the same person now. I'm not talking to myself in my head or anything. I can just feel that presence." Jean grimaces. "I know that makes zero sense. And I'm sorry Hank, that's all I really remember. Then I could sense that meteor was heading towards you all, towards my family, and I had to come back and stop it. It was time to go home." "It makes sense. It's crazy, but frankly I don't care. It might be a mystery, but you're home, you're safe, and you're alive." Scott smiles down at her and his emotions give off a feeling of being relieved. "Well... I'm certainly not going to suggest you're crazy. As we've seen what you're capable of. Not just the impressive display with the meteor. But the surviving in space and appearant telekinetic flames." Hank rubs the bridge of his nose as he considers Jean. "You've cleared the bio-scans and my other tests. So other than suggesting you have a few sessions with Professor X to make sure it's all running correctly upstairs... I'm comfortable with releasing you from the medbay when you're ready. But I'm going to recommend you take yourself off active duty until you're sure what you're capable of now." After all, why risk the chance of Jean telekinetically turning someone into a jigsaw puzzle. "That sounds reasonable Hank," Jean says with a small nod. "I'll schedule some sessions in the Danger Room so you can the Professor can run some tests on my abilities and help me figure out where they are now. I wasn't teaching any summer school classes, thankfully, so I shouldn't be missed upstairs." She sets her hand over Scott's again, reassurance funneling through the contact. Scott smiles at her and squeezes her hand once more. "Are you hungry? Can I get you anything?" He looks to Hank, "If she's okay to be discharged, she's okay for food, right?" Beast hops up from the medbed and pats Scott on the shoulder. "Yeah. She probably could use a good meal... especially with that energy useage she showed off with the meteors. Something tastier than an IV drip." Speaking of which, Hank moves over to remove the drip from the back of Jean's hand and applies a band-aid. Jean skims the mens' minds briefly. "It's Thursday. Spaghetti night in the cafeteria, my favorite," she murmurs. She doesn't even flinch when the IV is removed. "Slim, take me away!" she croons in an imitation of the old Calgon commercial. Then she adds, "before the beeping of all the equipment drives me crazy." Scott grins, "Really? You feel up to it?" He stands up, going over to a gym shirt and pair of sweat pants he brought down for her. "I suppose a gown is probably not the most fab of fashion. Not that these are." "You two kids have fun. I have some work to finish, and then I might join you." Hank takes Jean's hand once again and offers it a firm squeeze. "It's nice to have our Heart back." He leans in and gives her a light peck on the forehead, before turning and giving Scott another pat on the shoulder and returning to his work in the back of the medbay. Jean chuckles and waves off the gear. "No need," she informs him. When she tosses off the sheet over her, her hospital gown has become khaki shorts and a tank top. Telekinesis at the molecular level for the win. She returns Hank's squeeze. "It's good to be back, and to be alive." Then she slips her arm through Scott's and lets him lead her out. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs